clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Fatino
On February 10th, 2009, what can only be described as a troll entered our ranks. Meth addicted and searching for Leon Hikati, Angela Fatino scoured many of the threads with that goal at the forefront of her mind. Unsure of what to do, all C/G could do was look on in horror, as if watching a car accident and having no power to stop it. Leader of Face of Meth, her headquarters was an underground submarine base, somewhere in Lake Michigan. Her main mode of travel was a wheelchair. Face of Meth Not much is known about FoM, but it is undoubtedly a highly prestigious clan that has ever had the privilege of gracing us with it's presence. Their main use of attack was Overdose...and Gateraide. Code of Conduct * Face of Meth is devoid of humanity, morality, pity, and mercy. * Face of Meth works as one, because none of us are as cruel as all of us. * Face of Meth cannot be harmed, no matter how many addicts may fall in battle. * Face of Meth doesn't fall in battle, anyway. * Face of Meth only undertakes Serious Business. * Face of Meth is everyone * Face of Meth is everywhere. * Face of Meth is self-important * Face of Meth cannot be out-numbered. * Face of Meth is a hydra, constantly moving, constantly changing. Remove one head, and nine replace it. * Face of Meth reinforces its ranks exponentially at need. * Face of Meth has no weakness or flaw. * Face of Meth exploits all weaknesses and flaws. * Face of Meth only has weak and flawed members. * Face of Meth doesn't have a family or friends. * Face of Meth is your family and friends. * Face of Meth is not your friend. * Face of Meth is not your personal army. * Face of Meth is in control at all times. * Face of Meth does not accept failure, addicts deliver. * Face of Meth has no identity. * Face of Meth cannot be betrayed. * Face of Meth does it for the lulz. . . . and the meth. (mostly the meth) * Face of Meth is humanity. * Face of Meth are created as equals. * Face of Meth is a choice. * Face of Meth is an unstoppable force. * Face of Meth has over 9,000 *****es and they are all raping children. * If Face of Meth must have a name, his name is Angela Fatino. * Face of Meth obeys the Code. * Face of Meth is not Hitler. * Face of Meth is Legion. * Face of Meth does not forgive. * Face of Meth does not forget. * Expect us. Leon Hikati :"He’ll know his role soon enough. With Leon on our side you will see that the other clans will begin to take our cause more seriously. This is a crucial step to our cause Dr. Worm, the biggest obstacle will be to have Leon see things our way.” :“So Leon will give us credibility?” :“At first that will be the effect yes… But his role is far more greater than that… All will be revealed in due time my friend… all in due time. Now hand me my *****." :-Angela and Dr. Worm referring to Leon Dr. Worm Alt. Notes :1. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?p=2158735#post2158735 Category:Characters